Naruhina: The end
by Maggio.nl
Summary: Writting in response to chapter 437 and the stories written about it. Naruxhina and slight Nejiten. 1 shot!


As a loyal Naruhina writer I after reading the latest chapter 437. Feel obligated to write something Naruhina-ish. I mean he can't just kill her off can he ?! It would like totally destroy the last reason for me to read and watch the Naruto manga and anime.

For all I care they can rename the entire thing to Sasuke. Because I guess the stupid writer Kishitmoto can only make Sasuke happy. I think Kishitmoto is actually a GIANT Sasuke fan boy! I mean COME ON hasn't Naruto been through enough. With kyuubi in him people shunning him no parents, failing 3 times, a C rank that turns into a A, getting a crappy teacher, his good teacher dies, his town destroyed, his sucky teacher dies, his ramen bar DESTROYED!, and now the one thing good that could happen that keeps me interested in the concept Hinata gets dare I say it killed ? I will quit writing and reading anything about Naruto if I actually see a burial.

PS* an odd idea XD "Don't mind me here just some Hinata rambling: This Hinata is a clone! Ha I said it! Kabuto kidnapped her and cloned her! Remember the chunin exams, damn that kabuto has some foresight!

Errr.. Prolly not "sigh"

So on to the chapter its not goanna be the cannon several people done that. Its not goanna be a get Hinata back to life either. Its life. And for Naruto it's not even shit anymore. He's covered in some kind of strange alien goo that makes u feel like u have every disease there is.

Yep Naruto my man

Life's goo!

Here goes

O_ooooooOOOOOooooooo_O

The end.

O_ooooooOOOOOooooooo_O

The gaping wound in his chest was still smouldering. His sage chakra already left him. But he was still breathing. Very slowly. He used up all his kyuubi chakra and his own chakra was out too. But he done it because like the water tower on top of the hospital he might have a hole in him. But u got to see what he did to the other guy.

"Eat that teme" He said in a whisper. He could hear a lot of foot steps arriving next to him. His teammate ran over activating her healing chakra.

"Never mind Sakura-chan, this time even the kyuubi won't be able to heal me" He said slowly while the blood ran from his mouth. People around him started to cry. All his friends were there. He saved the world that day. He killed not only Sasuke but also Madara. Pain was slayed with the entire rain village the day Naruto went 6 tails.

Slowly Konohamaru came up to him "Naruto ni-chan! You can't go you haven't been Hokage!" the young boy cried his eyes out. "Ne Konohamaru I guess ill leave it in your hand right? Don't make the same mistakes your grandfather made okay?" The young boy gave him a hug.

Then another person came up to him it was Shikimaru "I guess in the end we all have one fate we can't avoid don't we Naruto?" That caused Neji to snort. "I guess your right Shika, You think she's waiting for me?" The boy said looking up at the sky. "No I don't think so" and after a pause "I know she is Tomodachi I know she is" He gently put the blonde boy down.

That day another Konohanian ledged died. He didn't have his face on the mountain. He didn't got his name written down on the stone. No he got put with the other legends in the newly build Uzumaki hall of legends. Standing at the end was a huge statue of Naruto. Next to him you could see the statues of Jiraiya, Kakashi, Chouza, and Asuma. But right next to Naruto was a comparably smaller statue of Hinata Hyuuga. Who was portrayed not as the shy girl she was. No she was in her fighting stance looking fierce as a lion. She was a mayor boost for all future kunoichi whenever they went there,

O_ooooooOOOOOooooooo_O

Heaven, the place where people who were good in life went if they died. Hell, the place people went who did wrong in life. When Naruto got to the gates of heaven the gate keeper stopped him too see if he could be allowed. This wasn't a problem because Naruto was released from the seal. And his spirit was so good that he even got a little halo above his head and some angelic wings. When peterus (He's heavens gate guardian right?) Open the gate normally people would walk in and he would never see them again and that's that.

But this time a giant cheer came from inside heaven. Confetti was in the air and people were singing. Naruto got to meet a lot of his precious people. But he gave them all little time. He practically ignored the festivities as he searched around for "her". She had to be here because there was 0% chance that "she" went to hell.

He found her at a place which quite look a lot like the Hyuuga estate. And when she opened the door he gave her a giant hug. But the she didn't hug him as enthusiastically as he thought she might. But when he looked closer he saw that this woman wasn't Hinata at all.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun, I've heard a lot about you. She's in the back garden" 1 millisecond after the strangely Hinata looking lady said that he was off to the back garden. And there he saw her again. After almost 1 year he ran to her. She turned around and ran to him. When they reached each other they shared there first true loves kiss. "I missed you Naruto-kun, I watched you and you did perfect" She would tell him at a later date. Of course he got introduced to the strange Hinata lady who was actually her mother. Who then knew where his parents and friends lived and he decided to properly meet them with his love.

**Because you know people. Even if Hinata dies and I stop writing and reading. In my heart I know they are made for each other. They will meat again. Because life might end some day Love is forever.**

Omakish: Welcome to heaven Naruto-kun! The energetic looking Sandaime screamed when the gates opened. People around him popped there graffiti but Naruto dint even blink or look around he walked right passed them. "Wtf? We had this huge thing planned and he just walks passed ?" he thought. "I guess well have to eat the cake with out him guys. And then the entire crowd when "awwwww" And drooped off home

O_ooooooOOOOOooooooo_O

Well that's it. Maybe this is goodbye. Maybe this is see you later. Im hoping for the second of course but you never know.

,

O_ooooooOOOOOooooooo_O

"We all have 1 fate we can't avoid Naruto. I'm goanna ask TenTen to marry me tonight. I wish I could see your and nee-chans wedding. But I guess ill have to see the pictures. Again thank you for changing my life at the exams. And I know we will meat again Naruto, I know we will, but not yet. The person could be seeing walking away Hyuuga crest on his back "Not yet"


End file.
